


High Rise

by Kallistni



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crack, Drugged Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, inspired by the recent music videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistni/pseuds/Kallistni
Summary: 2D adopts an unusual strategy in his attempts to keep Murdoc out of his pants.





	High Rise

The first time Murdoc fucks Stu, the pretty boy is passed out in his bedroom after taking too many pills. Murdoc doesn't bother undressing him; just slides his pants down a little and lubes up before pushing inside. 2-Dent mumbles something incomprehensible but is otherwise unresponsive; in contrast, his insides are gloriously tight and clench around him with every thrust. 

He doesn't bother cleaning up afterward; just leaves him like that, bare-assed with cum leaking from his backside. He's a little curious to see if Stu will confront him about it, but the next day his lead singer doesn't seem to remember a thing. He acts perfectly normal, dicking around with his keyboard and bitching about his migraine. 

So Murdoc does it again. 

He falls into a routine, slipping into Stu's room every night and making use of his unconscious body after he's passed out. It's not like he's doing anything wrong, is it? Face-ache never seems to remember it no matter how hard he's used, and it feels too damn good for him to consider putting a stop to it. 

The only change in Stu's behavior he notices is that the pretty boy seems to be favoring pants with a progressively higher waistline. Murdoc doesn't pay any mind to it at first, but when Stu comes out one day wearing a pair of jeans that come up almost to the bottom of his rib cage, he starts to wonder. 

Is this Stuart's way of trying to keep him out, he wonders, feeling quite perplexed. Is the pretty boy really that fucking dense? It's not going to work. 

Murdoc continues taking advantage of his bandmate, and Stu's waistlines keep getting higher and higher. One night Murdoc enters his room to find him curled up hugging a pillow, wearing a pair of trousers that go halfway up his chest and are secured with a pair of tightly fastened suspenders. 

Enough is enough. Murdoc rolls Stu onto his back, smacks him across the face, and demands, "Oi, Faceache, wha's wi' the pants, eh?" 

Stuart twitches a little and cracks one eye open, muttering, "Lea' m' alone, 'm sleepin'." 

Murdoc gives Stu a shake and says, "Wake up! Wha' are y' wearin' those stupid things for, eh? Y' look like a fuckin' retard!" 

"I like 'em," Stu mumbles. "Go 'way." 

Murdoc sighs in exasperation. He tugs at the suspenders and finds that Stu has tied them together and knotted them repeatedly around the buckles. They're gonna be a real bitch to get off. 

"You're not wearin' these on stage," he warns. 

"I'll change in th' hall," Stu slurs, pushing at him ineffectually before lazily rolling over. 

God fucking damnit. It would have been easier to just buy a whore. 

But that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying, so instead he goes downstairs and digs through the junk drawer for a pair of scizzors. 


End file.
